User blog:Toxxsick/And you said it will never last
This is a story considering im a n00b at this I have no idea what to do so yeah... Almost all the people I have ever liked only liked me as a friend. I cant describe how happy I was when I got my first girlfriend but it didnt last long. Well to bad THEY didn't last long I learned that dectectives never take interest in "Missing People" after a few years. Im 29 and im all alone in this house I need someone desperatley.... Today I went to one of those date finding things they are usless but one lady caught my eye she was just so.... Atractive. When we finally met she liked me and I gave her my adress and number. We met after that she told me about herself a real sad story actually mom dies, dad suicides at age of 5, foster care, foster mom sends her to a insane asylum beacuse she had imaginary friends at 12 She was good looking but she reminded me a bit to much of my first girlfriend she had told me that she normally never goes with strangers but that I had a good "aura" had no idea what it meant but took it as a compliment. That night I went to sleep then she appears out of no wear her and all my girlfriends mutilated bodies then the screams of all my ex-girlfriends. You wont last long said one of my exes I remember her fondly Jennifer she was so juicy bleed out in a few moments. To bad she was a bit "round" she was not easy to find but I found a nice abandoned theater to put her in..... She always liked front row seats. Then my dream ended I now heard my phone ringing a text "You up for some breakfast?" I smiled a little "Yep where @" she replyed simply "Ill go to ur place well go from there" my house wasnt as clean as I wanted it to be but ill clean for her arival "KK" I replyed. I wondered if she would ask why I had so manny knifes maby ill hide them. Just then I imagined getting my butcher knife and slowly torturing her as she screamed for mercy and ill just laugh. Then she knocked we didnt go anywear fancy or anything but the food good the stake nice and bloody it came with a nice knife jagged I wondered where do they sell them I might need to stock up.... My date asked why was I staring at it then I looked at her and imagined stabbing those beautiful dark green eyes and cook them up. That would probably be tasty never tryed green, brown and black yes but not green or blue. I simply replyed "they look dangerous might hurt myself". We went to her house I told her mine was to messy she had a nice house not shabby nice paint no car no neighbors it would take days for people to notice she was missing...... She told me she liked quiet neighborhoods she didnt have much of a wardrobe not like Stephanie so much clothes to bad her beautiful blue dress had red stains. They found her in a dressing room in an outlet that time it was a bit to close at getting found. I took her to the theater we sat in the front row the movie was a good one a serial killer I thought of the new ways I had learned to kill. She was very squemish when it came to the gore. As I lay in bed I thought I should open a food place and serve people anyway it taste like beff no one could tell the difference. Maby thats why no one liked me they know im not "right" can you blame me? my dad ate my mom infront of me his last words were "women might not taste very good but its better than pork" then I shoved the knife in his mouth and made him swallow it then I ripped him open still had my mothers lips in his stomach. I still have them in a jar ahhhh the memories I always keep memorys of my exes simple things really and im good at hiding things. I remember when I did a report about my "heros" Ed Gein, Gacy and who can forget Jeffery Dahmer? The nights in the hospital were cold the shots leave scars... I decided I needed a supply of meat my girlfriend might make a nice addition. I went to her house tied her up I went to revisit every place my exes bodies were. Ok hope its good so far any suggestions If you edit sent to toxxsicksia@gmail.com Category:Blog posts